


My Love Mirrored

by a_solitary_marshmallow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: your typical reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_solitary_marshmallow/pseuds/a_solitary_marshmallow
Summary: Just your typical fluffy reveal fic! I wanted to write something fluffy after my latest angst piece. Warning - this may rot your teeth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	My Love Mirrored

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir’s cry echoed across the vast mirror expanse of what used to be the park. Only a few blades of grass were visible through the gleaming obstacle course that obscured the world around him, like the mirror maze in a carnival funhouse. He weaved through shards of jagged glass like stalagmites jutting up into the sky all around, sending his scattered reflection gleaming back to him in black splinters. He felt like an insect in the presence of giants.

His ring gave another warning beep. “Ladybug, where are you?”

“ _Here_!” She called faintly. Her voice echoed all around. Chat Noir turned in a circle, trying to pinpoint it.

“So – note to self – next time don’t chase the akuma into a mirror maze.”

“ _It wasn’t a maze until Mirror Image started zapping it!_ ” Ladybug’s voice sounded grumpily. A beep echoed through the park. “ _And now I’m running out of time!_ ”

At that moment, Adrien’s ring let out a final shrill noise and his transformation faded. He jumped to snatch Plagg out of the air before the kwarmi could fall. Plagg grumbled in his palms about cheese.

“So, about that…”

“ _You transformed back?_ ” Ladybug yelped. Adrien tucked the tired Plagg into his jacket pocket and looked around, trying to catch glimpses of red. He could only see his own fractured reflection.

“You know about that stuff with you being the guardian and making all the rules?” Adrien called. “I think now’s the time to spill any secrets.”

“ _What_?” Ladybug squawked.

“We need to work together to get out of here, and I don’t have any food for my kwarmi. I already had to recharge twice before, remember? Do you have extra food for Tikki?”

 _“Ummmm_.” There was the final beep of her transformation receding. Ladybug groaned. “ _I forgot to restock. Fuck Hawkmoth and his three akumas in one day.”_

Adrien picked his way through the mess of mirrors, in what he hoped was the right direction. “I’m coming over. Is that okay?”

Ladybug made a small whining sound of indecision.

“Ladybug?”

“ _…okay. You’re right_.”

She was actually gonna do it? He was finally going to see her face? The thought made his stomach swirl. Seeing Ladybug. Walking on the street with Ladybug. Being a civilian with Ladybug.

He was trembling. Adrien weaved through the maze, breaths coming quicker and shorter with excitement. “Which direction are you?”

“ _Over here_.” She called, from a direction that was not in front of him. Adrien frowned – he’d gotten turned around.

“Where?”

“ _Here! Follow my voice_!”

Easier said than done. It echoed around him. Adrien picked a new direction and continued the walk – from the sounds of footsteps and crunching glass, Ladybug was doing the same.

Adrien picked up the pace. His pulse thrummed under his skin, a drumbeat in his chest. A shard of reflection flickered in a nearby mirror – a flash of pink. He spun around.

“Ladybug?”

“ _Chat_?” Now the flickering was to his left, movement reflected through mirrors all around them. How close was she? He glimpsed a flash of black before it was gone again. If he just moved a little, he might be able to see the full picture. Adrien slipped under a gleaming spike to get closer.

“ _Chat, wait_!”

Adrien froze at the sudden panic in Ladybug’s voice.

“ _Wait. Maybe this isn’t such a good idea_.” She blurted. “ _Hawkmoth could use us against each other. Revealing our identities might not be such a good move._ ”

“Or it could be the best move we’ve ever made.”

She let out another uncertain whine.

“Ladybug, listen. I know this is kind of risky. It’s true, it’s easier for him to find out who we are. But we can make it work. We can help each other, inside and outside of the mask. We’ll be an even better team than we are now!” Adrien grinned. “We can take Hawkmoth down before he finds us! I believe in us. And – is it selfish of me to say, I desperately want to see your cute face?”

“ _Chat_!” She didn’t sound angry, though, just full to the brim with nervousness.

“Okay, okay, I’m being serious. And in all seriousness, we can make anything work. We’re Ladybug and Chat Noir! We can do anything!” He spun in a slow circle. “I’m right here if you want to see me.”

The crunch of footsteps. Adrien turned to face her, but there was nothing but mirrors and his own reflection.

“ _I… I trust you_.” Ladybug said uncertainly. “ _And, if you trust me…_ ”

“To the ends of the earth, my lady.”

Adrien tried to follow the sounds of her voice. This maze was so _huge_. “ _Then, why shouldn’t we show ourselves_?”

“Yeah.”

Adrien turned to avoid a jutting shard and backed away, trying to find a path through the maze. His shoes crunched in glass dust from their previous escapades trying to defeat Mirror Image. He must be near the exit now. If he remembered correctly, this was near where they’d smashed the tall spires of glass to create a clearing in which to fight.

A soft gasp behind him. Adrien spun around and came face-to-face with a staring, raven-haired girl.

Her ocean-blue eyes were so very bright in the fractured light, and _how_ hadn’t he recognised them before? They were the eyes of the girl who threw herself into her causes with unshakeable dedication; whose soft voice could soothe even the most distraught classmate; who always smelled of baked goods, sugar cookies and fresh bread; whose nimble fingers were scarred with needle-pricks and drawing callouses. The fist-clenching warrior who could cut down bullies with a razor wit; who _hated_ liars with a fiery passion; who launched herself into combat with the fury of a thousand dragons if someone dear to her heart was threatened.

And that girl was also _Ladybug_.

Marinette clapped her hands to her mouth. Adrien could only stare, and gasp for breath, and then his vision blurred and there were tears welling up in his eyes. Marinette broke the hush by stepping forward with a look of concern on her face – concerned, even now, reaching for him with a small but tough hand.

Adrien couldn’t contain himself any longer. He ran forward and tackled her in a hug. Marinette yelped and clutched at his back as twirled her around, dizzy with joy.

“It’s you! Of _course_ it’s you!”

He was laughing, eyes blurry, and now Marinette was laughing too. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They spun through a world of mirrors, shrieking and laughing with joy, until Marinette’s feet landed on the ground. Adrien pressed kisses to her face, her cheeks, the cold tip of her nose. Marinette giggled.

“Kitty, you’re _crying_. Oh, come here, you.” She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his head down for her to kiss his forehead. He purred. “Adrien! You silly cat!”

“It’s really you.”

“It’s me.” Marinette’s smile was like the sun. It lit up the world and made him warm inside. Her teeth gleamed and her eyes sparkled and crinkled and Adrien wanted to cry. She was like _home_. “It’s me, and it’s _you_. You’re my kitty, of course you are.”

Adrien laughed again and pressed his forehead to hers. Marinette smiled at him like he was her world – which made sense, because she was his star, lighting the way and filling him with warmth. His chest _hurt_ with the strength of his adoration.

Marinette’s eyes sparkled, and she said quietly, “May I kiss you?”

Adrien’s mouth was dry. He settled for nodding, his stomach alive with butterflies, and not the evil kind. Marinette’s hand lowered to his waist, and then she was kissing him, swooping him into a damsel kiss that made him want to swoon. Marinette smelled like chocolate croissants and pastries when she pulled away. Adrien’s smile hurt his face.

“I love you.”

Oh, _shit_. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud – stupid, stupid, why did he say that? He’d ruined everything, she was going to stare at him and-

“I love you too.” Marinette replied, and kissed him again.


End file.
